


I'm Not From Round Here

by Nachtnight



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Gore, Muteness, Partly mute character, Slight gore ahead, That's my oc's name, The ef-upness is downgradedfor my own sake, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtnight/pseuds/Nachtnight
Summary: She was just watching South Park when she fell asleep, woke up only to found herself lying on a pile of wet, cold snow. her house nowhere to be found.Ash Archer, somehow reduced to the age of ten, homeless and could barely managed to form one sentence a day, had to survive in South Park.It would be easy if she could avoid those four boys but damn, she had a soft spot for fucked up characters like Kenny Mccormick.





	1. I'm not from round here

#1 I'm not from round here

\----------------------------------------

**This chapter is mostly just my oc trying to figure out the situation here, so bear with me a little bit m’kay?**

**Important!!!!!!: if I start to use present tense that means Ash is talking inside her head, letting you know...just in case.**

\----------------------------------------

 

South Park, Colorado. In a dark alley hidden from people's eyes was a young girl with unkempt hair huddle as close as possible to herself with a dirty blanket.

 

Ash Archer was homeless you see, but the thing is, she was not even from around here to begin with, and she had no idea how she got here in the first place.

________________________  
  
The first thing I knew when I came back to consciousness was cold.

Everything was fucking cold. No blanket, no bed, just the cold, wet snow.

At the realization I cracked my eyes open with a startled gasp and indeed, I was lying on a pile of snow. Not in my room, My house was nowhere to be found.  
  
Looking around for any clue if I had just sleep walking all the way outside my house. I noticed something. Everything, I mean EVERYTHING looked like it's just a crappy CG that anyone can make from a computer. At that I was confused more than I already was.

 

Is this a prank, am I just dreaming?

 

I started to wonder, but the cold that was starting to bite my skin says otherwise. I hugged myself, looked down to check my condition only to discover that my body, or that I supposed was my body, seems to be animated with the same crappy CG.

  
I'm animated with the same crappy CG

  
I'm **animated**

I panicked and screamed, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a long hard gasp of air.

  
what the fuck?

  
I said, or tried to. The voice was only in my head. My mouth didn't move like I wanted it to, my throat wouldn't work. Great.

With the new overwhelming information. I sat down which felt really weird because my legs are shorter than it should be. and my feet are fucking flat.

Knowing full well that panicking won’t help me. I tried to calm myself despite the questions that keep popping up in my head and started to list out what crazy shit I discovered today.

 

So, everything around me including myself was crappily animated (was that even physically possible?) If it was everything else but me animated I would have laughed and thought it was a huge prank but the fact that I was and **feel** animated cancel that thought out immediately. My home is gone, and I probably was not even near it. For some reason I couldn’t speak. And lastly, the animation style was strangely familiar….

 

I looked at my feet once more to inspect. Flat feet. Short, straight legs….

 

NO. FUCKING. WAY.

 

HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE.

 

I quickly stood up, the weirdness of my sudden movement completely ignored. I ran to the open street, not caring if I drew any questioning eyes. If I was right, there would be rumors about me soon enough.

 

And fucking right I was.

 

Most people were doing their business, some were looking at me with curiosity. But the people were clearly from that one animated series, South Park. Colorful houses, crappy 2D mountain in the background, all that stuff.

Feeling my panicked mind rising again, I dashed back into the alley way I was in before. Now kneeling in the cold snow, I began to register what I saw.

 

This place is South Park, and judging by my appearance I am a part of it too, again, how is that even possible? Seriously, what kind of fanfiction bullcrap is this?

 

Great. Now I have all the Wh-questions in my head and migraine is just right around the corner.

 

But luckily, the biting temperature reminded me of how unprotected I was from the cold. With only a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

 

Right, survive now, migraine later.

 

I was suddenly reminded that in South Park The Stick of truth you could find the most random things around the town. Looking at my right. There is a big trash can right against the wall.

 

Will this even works? Eh, wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

I shrugged to myself then ‘walked’ up the the green trash can. By ‘walked I mean kinda slided forward while hopping a little bit every steps. You know, South Park style. Still felt weird by the way.

The trash can looked old but unused. No strange smell coming off of it. I guess this was a good sign. I stood on my tip toe and opened it and oh boy, look what I found. Some old clothes! Looked like someone thought they didn’t want these useful things anymore and decided to dump it here! Seems like the universe was still kind after all. If I could talk I would thank all the higher beings up there already.

I pulled them out, struggling slightly due to my short arms. I got...some hoodies and a blanket with holes in it. Some of the hoodies also has holes, but one of them looked like it’s still in a good condition. I kept that one to myself and throw the rest back in the trash can, sans the blanket. I need all the warmth after all that time I was lying in the cold snow.

The hoodie was small, kid size. But it fit my body perfectly. Now that I think about it, my body type is the shape of a ten years-old kid. Which is strange because I was a teenager, almost an adult in a few month. But my thought didn’t linger for long, desperate for some warmth I quickly wrapped myself in the old blanket. And sat down once again, preparing myself for the next action.

 

Next problems, no home, no money, can’t talk.

 

Why can’t I talk? I mean this could really affect my chance of survival.

 

I thought long and hard, until one thought appeared.

 

What if I shouldn’t have existed here in the first place, and in order to do that I had to be a character that had never existed before. When I ran outside the town was peaceful, no kids were fighting with each other. That means this was not the game, but the series. But...then the only reasonable explanation was,

 

I was the new kid.

_____________________________

 

Not long after Ash ran back into the alley, no one bothered to go and look for her. But words still spread around like a wildfire.

And of course, the rumors reached the four boys of South Park.

After the school bell rang and the kids walked out of their classes. The gang quickly found themselves hanging out at the front of the school

 

“Guys, did you know? There are some rumors that a new kid is in town.” Cartman started, seemingly excited about the rumor. Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“Yeah, we know. The rumors have been going on about like a day, everyone in this town should have known by now.”

 

“Shut up and listen to me you fucking Jew!”  Kyle frowned at that, but Cartman continued   “The thing is, there is no house that has been sold yet! Seems a bit fishy here right?”  Stan raised his eyebrows

 

“really? But they usually buy a house before moving in right?”

 

“Yeah, we should definitely go find that new kid and investigate!”

 

Kyle however, disagree “Dude, what the fuck? That’s like, stalking! Besides what if we made that kid uncomfortable?”

 

“Eh, why the fuck would I care?” that started an argument between the two kids with Stand in the middle. Kenny, who had been listening to the conversation started to think.

 

‘hm...it does sounds fishy, but maybe the family is just poor. Maybe I could find her more easily in daytime then track her down as mysterion later. Mysterion should protect everyone in the town after all.’    debating his options, he decided. With his muffled voice he chime in,

 

“Yeah, let’s go! I wanna see the new kid!”

 

“not only the fatass but you too!?”

_______________________________

 

***The day before.***

 

While my situation was still confusing I had to survive. So with the blanket tied around my neck like a cape to keep me warm, I began to walk around the town to see if I could find a place to sleep for the night. Also find a job. That one I wasn’t so worried about. This town was funcked up so they would probably let a kid like me had a job in an instant. I walked pass the residential area and reached the town where a lot of shops and restaurant were doing their business.

Then something catches my eyes. A flyer of a café, asking for an employee. I quickly stuff the paper in my pants pocket and continue on.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s getting dark. and I was exhausted.

 

I had been walking to the more isolated part of the town, which was pretty far. For me atleast. This town was freakin small but for a kid who hadn’t eaten all day it was like a mile. Oh how I wish I had the fast travel like in the game.

But after a while I finally got lucky, an abandoned house stood before me. It looked old and poorly taken cared off, like they couldn’t sell it so they just gave up. Well, good for me! But then another problem rises it’s ugly head, the doors are all locked.

I tried to turn the knob, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge. Of Course they would lock the door. They wouldn’t want someone to come in and damage their unused property. I wanted to scream right then and there, but could only heave out a huge sign. Too tired for this shit.

 

Okay Ashlyn, everything are probably locked. And you don’t know how to lockpick. What is the next best option?

 

Break the window! Yes! No one would care anyways.

 

I quickly found the biggest rock that I could lift and walked to one of the windows, the one in the kitchen. Which is a good one because I could climb down the counter instead of just fall right through the window. Damn I’m so smart where did my intelligent go when I need it in a math test?

Aiming at the window, I threw the rock at it full force. Unfortunately it only cracked. Shit, I was getting weaker. It took two more tries to break it. Eager to sleep I

Climbed in, mindful of the sharp glasses on the counter.

When my feet finally touch the dry ground I sign in relief. My thin flipflop could only protect me so much. I felt my younger body relaxed even further, exhausted, hungry and ready to fall asleep at any minute. I walked slowly up stairs and walked into the room closest to me. At Least they didn’t lock the door on the inside.

I couldn't care how empty or dusty the room was sans the basic furnitures in the room purely for display because the moment I felt my head hit the bed, my consciousness quickly faded. Slept away all the hunger.

___________________________

 

**So, how was it? This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my first language so if I wrote anything grammatically wrong please tell me and I will try to fix it!**


	2. Find a job and surprisingly some kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash qestions a lot of things I shoud have named this fanfiction "Wh- questions" already.

#2 Find a job and surprisingly some kindness

________________________

 

**As you will see I’m downgrading the fucked-upness by adding an OC with a heart of gold. We need more butters in this world guys.**

 

**It will seems cliche at first but I promise everything has it’s own reason.**

_________________________

 

The next morning was...unpleasant. everything was cold without a heater. But at least I got a blanket to keep me warm enough not to die. I curled up into a ball, determined to just lie there under the protection of the blanket, but my stomach growled agonizingly to remind me of how hungry I was. When I sat up I felt something being crushed inside my pants

 

Right.

 

The job.

 

If I had a job meaning I could get money meaning I could buy food. I know I won’t get the money right away but maybe I could….have a little bite? That’s stealing, yes, but I had to survive here. Or maybe I could beg for some leftover? Yeah... adults in South Park are mostly fucked up but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

The thought kept me going as I walked slowly to the café that was asking for an employee. When I finally reached the destination, I took a look at the small shop. It looked cozy with beige color and white wooden tables and chairs. Looking through the glass window there was a tall, dark skinned man with his dark hair in dreadlocks standing behind the counter.

 

Ah, must be the owner.

 

The tall man looked up when the bells rang signalling a customer coming in then quickly spotted me standing there at the door.

 

“Oh hey little customer! How can I help you?”  he asked with a friendly tone. I simply fished out the paper in my pocket and handed it to him. If I was right he would accept me. Probably. Hopefully 

 

He took the paper and looked at me with a surprised expression. “really? You want a job, kid?” Trying my luck, I tried to nod, and success! 

 

Huh, I can nod, unlike the New Kid who only blinked in The Stick of truth and talked once at the end. Then again I can’t understand how the New Kid’s body and mind worked, and this place’s setting is not even in the damn game to begin with. This world is like...slightly game influenced. And I am kinda partly New Kid since I can’t talk.

 

I wanted to think through my problem but had to brush it aside when the shop owner continued

 

“Alright kid, but you have to prove to me that you can handle the job. Take this notepad and pen and bring the orders to me. Look, a customer’s comin’!”

 

True to his words, a woman walked into the shop with a little ring of the bells. I watched as she took her seat and began to look through the menu. I walked up to her and tapped the notepad in my hand with the pen to catch her attention. The woman’s eyes looked up from the menu, then the woman asked,

 

“Hi there, little girl. What are you doing here?” 

 

Although I wanted to roll my eyes at the obviousness I tapped the notepad again, and her eyes widen. “Oh, um. I haven’t decided what to order yet, any recommendation?”

 

I didn’t know what was the best in this shop so I just choose whatever I knew would be the safest to eat. A waffle with honey will do. The clueless woman ordered it and I walked back to place the order to the counter. The owner would make it and place it in a tray, I brought it to the table. This went on without a hitch for the rest of the day. 

The sun set turned the sky bright red and we could finally close the café. I rub my tummy which was probably trying to eat itself out of my body. Working wasn’t hard. The shop was small so I didn’t have to multitask, but stopping myself from drooling was what so hard to do.

 

I am so fucking  **hungry.**

 

Probably shouldn’t have chosen this job. But I couldn’t complain, if I didn’t catch this opportunity who knows if there would be any more shops open for employment. My thought was cut short when the owner cleared his throat. I turned to looked up at his face.

 

“You did great kid, even though you are not really a talker, somehow you managed to got the orders for me. My name is Matt by the way.” The man, now Matt pat my back encouragingly. Then he handed me a paper, I guessed I was getting a job?

 

“write your full name and age in the blank spaces here and it’s done, you’ll work here full time” Aw yes!!! Fucked up South Park adults you are the best!

 

Right when I was celebrating internally my stomach decided it’s the time to act up again, growling loudly and shit, man that hurts.

Matt probably saw me wincing in pain because his face fell, and the growling noise is just too obvious.

 

“Are your...parents poor or somethin’? I didn’t want to point it out but seriously, you smell like you haven’t shower for a week!” I looked away, not so sure how to answer that question. It’s not entirely false, I WAS poor, it’s just that my mom and dad were...not here. The smell probably came from the old hoodie I’m currently wearing.

 

Matt took that as a yes and kneel down infront of me “Hey buddy, how about you go sit down at one of the tables, I’ll give you something” I comply without a word and Matt went to the back room labeled ‘staff only’.  While I wait I fill in the application with my full name, then add a tiny sentence that said “call me Ash.” after it. I mean not that I don’t like my full name, but I like Ash better, it’s short and easier to say.

 

After a while Matt came back with a bunch of cake slices and...childish looking cards?

 

“These are all of the cake experiments that I have been making, but obviously, my cake is not that popular,”   the dark skinned man pointed at the display where the fancy looking cakes weren’t even touched but other things were sold out just fine.   “So, it is your job to sample all of my cakes and tell me how it is, see? I even made you some cards so we can communicate!” 

 

the childish looking cards were decorated with pastel markers and glitters, not sure where he got it from but he probably thought a little kid like me would like something cute and glittery. Surprisingly considerative.

I picked up a fork and eat the chocolate cake. But the bitterness almost got me made a face

 

Holy shit how much cocoa did he put in?

 

I drank half of the glass of water and pick two cards that when combined it read “HELLA BITTER” 

 

Matt raised an eyebrow “really? Well, I was going for a dark chocolate cake. Shouldn’t it be like...bitter?

 

I quickly change the words to “TOO BITTER” with pink glitters and made what I guess was an unimpressed face.

 

That went on for hours. When I finished sampled all the cakes, the sky was already dark.

 

“Damn, is it your bedtime yet? Am I holding you here too long?” Matt exclaimed. I only shook my head and jumped down to the ground, waved at him as a goodbye then proceeded to walk out. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

I turned to him and saw the man handing a small amount of cash to me.

 

“here, kid. For working over time.”

 

Okay, I take it back. He’s surprisingly a kind soul. Made of cotton and rainbows. Can I hug this man now? 

 

So to show my gratitude, I ran and hugged his leg. Matt let out a “whoop” in surprised. Placing a big warm hand on my back to awkwardly return the hug. When I let go, I looked up and managed to give him a small smile. Matt smiled back, some wrinkles on his face became more visible.

 

This guy kinda reminds me of butters. I like him a lot already.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That night I walked home happy and full with a box full of leftover cakes in my hands, but with thoughts clouding my mind. I was lucky. I managed to find a job on the second day. I’ll get to eat experiment cakes everyday therefore I won’t starve. I got some money in my pocket now. All on the second day of being stuck in this world. Maybe it's paranoia, but my parents used to say everything happens for a reason. I somehow fell asleep watching South Park and woke up in this world, homeless, mute, and managed to not die of starvation.

Like I have a purpose to exist here, like I HAD to. But what was the connection? What was the cause of all this?

 

I guess the destiny will guide my way. 

 

Until then, I’m going to get all the sleep I need to work overtime tomorrow.

___________________________

 

**More questions and mysteries unsolved, MOAR!!!!**

 

**Again, tell me how it is guys!**


	3. CUTE BOY ALERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love Kenny.

#3 CUTE BOY ALERT

_____________________

 

**Guys, I just realised that Matt has the same name as Matt Stone.**

 

**I know right? Embarrassing. I named him after a character from dream daddy but seems like I didn’t think this through.**

 

**Now I will let anyone who read this decide if**

**1) You want to leave his name that way as a joke.**

**2) You want me to change the name and I will go back to the previous chapters to change them, and if you have any suggestion for a new name please tell me in the comment.**

 

**IMPORTANT!!:**

**Also there will be some adult theme in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with rape (even though it only briefly), feel free to only read until the symbol “** ******* **”** **appear and scroll back up to skip to the next chapter. Don’t worry, you won’t get confused with the story.**

_____________________

 

Two days later, I was starting to get comfortable in this world. Sleeping without heater was unpleasant, as usual, but it became more tolerable when Matt let me use the bathroom behind the back door. The warm water felt like heaven.

 

With the small amount of money that I made working overtime I use some to buy cheap snacks to eat at lunch break.  I also got a uniform that didn’t have questionable smell emitting from it. It’s a win-win, Matt said. A white shirt and black jeans with white apron around my waist. My dark auburn hair was loosely braided. I had to say I was kinda cute for a crappily animated character.

 

The job went smoothly but there is one problem, I did not know how to say this but...

 

It seems like I was being watched by Kenny?

 

___________________________

  


When Sunday came and Kenny was eager to go and find the new girl in town. Yes, words spread fast in this small town and there seems to be a girl working in a small café. Cartman quickly lost interest when he discovered the gender of the new kid, not having any intention to talk to a girl. Stan and Kyle didn’t come, without Cartman they didn’t have to worry for the new kid’s wellbeing. Kyle stayed home to take care of Ike while Stan...the usual. That guy just couldn’t live without Wendy. Which make things easier for him.

 

After he made sure that his little sister had her breakfast and lunch he took off to find the mysterious girl.

  
  
  
  


There it was, the small café.

 

It was a lazy day. People coming in and out of the shop at a slow but steady pace.

 

He squinted to look through the glass and there! The new girl was taking order from a couple and walked back to deliver the order. Her auburn hair swayed with her every steps. Despite her short body she worked fast and didn’t look tired at all. She’s a hardworker, he could see that. Was her family really that poor that she had to work all by herself? Were hey alcoholic like his father? Sympathy started to seep into his heart as he thought of the most likely possibility.

 

Time passed by and as he continued to observe the girl he couldn’t help but notice that she never talk, never smile or change her expression. Only use tapping to get the customers’ attention. He also noticed that she’s getting more and more anxious, perhaps because she had to deal with a lot of customers, despite her unchanging face. Her body tense, fidgeting. biting lips….

 

He looked down to check his crotch, thankfully still in good condition, he would make a terrible first impression if he had a boner right in front of the girl. He was certain that if he looked at her a little more he would have a boner for sure.

 

When he looked up again, though, he was met with a pair of eyes staring right at him.

 

Shit, she noticed him.

 

He ducked out of the way and hid beside the building out of that ice cold eyes.

 

Welp, maybe he should wait here instead.

 

____________________________

 

Lunch break was drawing near and I got even more nervous and giddy at the same time.

 

I mean, who wouldn’t? When your favourite character was right **there**. staring at you.

 

I wanted to ask myself why the fuck was he being a creep but, well, that was Kenny. Everyone knew that kid was a perv. So I waited.

 

When customers were done eating their lunch I picked up the plates and dumped them all in the sink in the backroom, washed my hands and got ready for lunch break.

 

Matt peeked his head in from behind the door “Hey Ash, who’s your friend outside? Looks like he’s been waiting for you for a while.”

 

Nah. Not really my friend but he’s probably having a boner for staring at a girl for too long or something. (Oh how she was almost right.)

 

I fished snack bars from my pocket and walked outside. Kenny was nowhere to be found so I sat down on the porch and eat my ‘lunch’, I figured if he stalked me that much he would come out of his hiding if he wanted to.

 

I looked up when I heard someone walking towards me. The orange hood covered most of his face.

 

Yep, that’s Kenny.

 

“Uh...hi, I’m Kenny!” He said, or that’s what I thought he said, his voice was so muffled that I had to guess word by word to understand the whole thing. The boy waved at me, cutely I may add. I just adored him.

 

While I was cooing and awwing internally my face stayed emotionless. Getting no reply, Kenny started to talk more in his muffled voice. I couldn’t make any sense of it so I place my free hand that wasn’t holding the snack bar where his mouth should be.

 

“What?”

 

I made a motion of taking off the hood and thankfully that got the message across. He made an ‘oh’ sound and loosen up his hood enough to show his whole face.

 

“You understand me now?” He asked, his high pitch voice became more visible. I nodded but inside my head I was screaming.

 

Gosh, I can’t believe that I am talking to Kenny Mccormick. Said boy is real, as real as he could be as a crappy 2D animation, Standing and talking in front of me.

 

“I’m Kenny, you’re the new kid right?” It was obvious and I’m sure Kenny already knew from the rumors so I stayed unresponsive. That got me thinking, I now know that could nod, shake my head and shrug but seeing kenny talk made me realized that I am in another world. I had no idea what’s happening outside of this world and someone could be watching Kenny talk to me. I’m so sorry Trey and Matt if I ruined your show, game, movie...whatever it was. At that moment Matt, the owner walked out of the door towards us.

 

“Ash! You havin’ a good time? Can you tell me who your friend is?” He pat my head a few times before turning his attention to Kenny.

 

“Hi, I’m Kenny. I just wanna meet the New girl in town here.”

 

Matt look at us both curiously, “Oh, you are not her friend? Well...be patient with her okay? Ashlyn here is not really a talker, but she’s quite expressive when she wanted to. Have fun kids, and be back to work after lunch break!” he smiled encouragingly at me and walked back inside the café.

 

Really, He’s starting to feel like my second parent already.

 

I quickly finished up my snack bar and turned to Kenny once more. The boy in orange parka scratched his head nervously and sticked out his right hand.

 

“So….uh...Ash, wanna be friends? I can show you around and you’ll get to meet my friends!” Then he whispered “Stay away from Cartman though he’s a fatass dickwad asshole.”

 

I wanted to laugh but only managed a small smile. Man, Kenny was so sweet. Such a shame that he had to die almost every episode.

 

I want to talk more but lunch break is up.

 

I stood up and gave him one of my snack bars, hopefully that was a positive response in his eyes. He looked at me questioningly but his expression changed into understanding and surprisingly, disappointment when he saw a customer walked inside.  “When are you free?”

 

“She works overtime until the sun’s down. You shouldn’t wait, kid. You two can hang out more tomorrow.” Matt came out and led me back inside. I looked back as Kenny waved at me.

_____________________

 

Seeing that little smile on her face made him felt proud. Being able to make a blank faced girl smile on their first meeting, man, he was such a charmer! he thought as he waved goodbye at the new girl, Ash went back to work.

 

She was weird...but nice. But he became more curious about her, why wouldn’t she talk? Had she always been like that? And why did she had to move here, to the shitty mountain town? Unable to resist his curiosity, Kenny decided.

 

He’ll stick around and find out. Visit her everyday to solve the mystery that is the New girl, Ashlyn.

 

With that in mind, he raced home to prepare his night visit.

 

__________________________

 

“So…” Matt started with a teasing voice. I looked up from the cheesecake that was too cheesy for my own taste. Already know where this was going.

 

“What do you think of the boy?”

 

I made an unimpressed face at him, with my thin eyebrows pinched together. Matt looked unaffected and continued teasing, resting his chin on his hand, the other played with his dreadlocks.   “Aw, don’t look at me like that. I saw you made the googly eyes at him, starin’ like you have never seen a boy before.”

 

I wanted to roll my eyes at him but my New Kid’s body seems to be at a default at the moment, so I only stared back at him.

 

“You….have seen a boy before right?” the older man looked at me suspiciously like I would reveal myself that I was an alien in disguise. How did he even get that idea?

 

Knowing that he won’t get any response, both of us went back to taste testing until the sky was no longer a mix of purple and red.

 

Matt waved me goodbye as I walked out of the café with a box of cakes as usual. My feet carried me through the dark street with occasional lights from above my head. The lights reduced when I reached the more isolated side of the town,meaning I almost reached my house….not really mine but I slept in there.

 

But once I reached the house. I noticed something.

 

The door was broken off the hinges. Like someone had kicked them.

 

……...Seems like someone has the same idea as me and happened to choose the same house. I assumed it was another homeless man, and from my experience from the game and others showed me that...people with lower status in this universe were either drug dealers or just fucking brutal, but I couldn’t risk losing a free shelter now. I stepped into the house and hopefully, I could at least bargain to share space with them.

 

I walked quietly deeper into the house and unsurprisingly, two homeless man was there in the living room with bottles alcohol in their hands. One quickly noticed her and another too,turned to my direction when I entered their line of sight.

 

“Get lost, kid.” One of them with a yellow beanie drunkenly said. The other one with green coat said something that kind of sounded like ‘yeah’. I almost gulped because I was never good with drunk people, they are the most unreasonable people of all. Why in the hell would they want to get drunk when they had no fucking money? When they could have used that goddamn money to un-homeless themselves?

 

As I ranted nervously in my head, I point at the broken door.

 

“Oh, this is you house? Sorry but it is ours now. You can just go back to your Mama that you ran away from.” they barked a laugh which made me nervous but I stood my ground. I offered my box of cakes to them, sliding it on the floor until the square box met the first homeless guy’s foot.

 

“Huh? what’s this? Cakes?” the guy questioned when he opened the box and looked up to me.

 

I stared at him. Praying inside that he would get the message. I doubt he wouldn’t, If people could understand what kenny was saying, then maybe this would be just as easy. The yellow beanie guy looked thoughtfully at me, lifting my hope up for a bit....but then he stood up drunkenly, letting the cake box fell off of his hands and spilling the cake all over. My hope was also dropped to the ground along with the cake.

 

My not so calmed mind then sent into panic when that drunken man smile creepily at me and said,

 

“Okay kid, you can say for the night, but you have to pay with something else…..”

 

shit.***

  
  
  


His hungry eyes roam over my small body as the one in green coat also stood up, seeming to had the same thing in mind and both walked up to me.

 

Shit!

 

I turned to ran away but I was grabbed and slammed to the wall, making the back of my head connected harshly with the old wallpaper. After I shook my head away the dizziness, two images become one and that piss hat bastard was right in front of my face. His free hand shoved under my shirt and hoodie to grope my nonexistence boobs. The one green coat stood behind him, probably waiting for the next round. dear god let me survive this without any round.

 

Have I ever mentioned that I could still feel things even though my body was a crappy CG? Which made this even more **weird and disgusting** than anything I have ever experienced?

 

I wanted to scream but nothing came out, the rapists chuckled at my gaping mouth, moving like a fish out of water, like I was such a perfect prey for them.

 

When the rough hand reached my sweatpants I could feel my invisible hair stood up from the shivers that traveled down my spine, from terror? from disgust? I never knew, because the next thing I knew….my forehead had already connected with my rapist’s. He grunted in pain and released my arms from captivity, then...my body moved on its own.

 

I was dizzy and my eyes were watery from pain, but I was already running towards one of the bottle on the ground. The bottle was then broken, leaving a sharp weapon in my small hands.

 

Once I had something to defend myself I was in control of my body again.

 

what?....

 

I didn’t have time to think, because both men were now blinded with rage and advancing quickly towards me.

  
  


I’m so fucked.

________________________________

 

 **So, how was it? I will do my best to connect the next chapter for those who skipped at** ****** **.**

 

**Have you decided between two choices? leave a comment!**


End file.
